The present invention relates to semiconductor structures and, more particularly, to semiconductor structures having NFET extension last implants.
ETSOI (extremely thin silicon-on-insulator) is a leading candidate for continued scaling of planar silicon technology. Successful introduction of ETSOI into manufacturing requires integration of n-type metal oxide semiconductor (nMOS) and p-type metal oxide semiconductor (pMOS) devices with high performance and low leakage. ETSOI devices naturally have low leakage currents due to the extremely thin SOI layer (typically less than 10 nm). However, this extremely thin SOI layer often leads to high series resistance that lowers drive current and degrades performance. A key feature to reduce series resistance in ETSOI and therefore, improve performance, is the use of raised/source drain (RSD) epitaxy. Ideal junction design for ETSOI devices with RSD epitaxy involves (i) low source/drain resistance (ii) low extension resistance and (iii) good link-up between source/drain and extension.